Innocence Doesn't Last
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: A young redheaded girl. That's all I am. A Wanderer. I have no home. I'm sucked into this boy's journey…He's so innocent. I hope it lasts for him.
1. Prologue

**Innocence Doesn't Last**

* * *

><p><strong>RATING:<strong> T for language and content, but will most likely go to M later.

**SUMMARY:** A young redheaded girl. That's all I was. A Wanderer. I have no home. I'm sucked into this boy's journey…He's so innocent. I hope it lasts for him.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter Title:** Prologue

* * *

><p>I was young when I ran from home. That neglectful, both emotionally, mentally, and physically, home. Too young to really leave one's home, but I did it because I was forced to.<p>

That was the night the neglectful abuse of my parents had turned physical, against my brother and my sister, whom had never really felt like family. None of us had ever felt like a family, because we weren't, really. We were related by blood, but that was about it. We had no real emotional ties.

A bunch of strangers stuck in the same house, a sham of a family.

My brother and sister had fallen in love with each other—which wasn't all that bad, honestly, because of the lack of people in my old village—and had told my parents they planned to marry. That's when my parents snapped, mother and father both.

They killed the baby my sister had growing in her stomach by hitting her with a fire poker. It actually pierced through her stomach at one point, with a sick, squelching noise. When my Brother retaliated in rage…They hurt him too. Then my sister again.

I saw the entire thing happen, too. That's when I left, amongst the shattered, bloody end of a faux family.

I had run to my room, thinking…rather rationally, now that I think about it, that I was next. It wouldn't be long before mother and father realized that I'd known for as long as this had been going on. I had to leave, right then, before they came after me. I didn't want to know what they could do to me, and since I had witnessed the brutal nature of thier attacks, I didn't doubt that they would try to kill me, or would by just beating me. I was scared for my life.

I'd grabbed up a knapsack and had thrown in underwear, some clothes that were almost way too big, and socks. I'd grabbed my dagger and my switchblade, and a cloak to put over my shoulders. I stuffed in two large blankets and one cruddy one to use as a towel. I also ran to the bathroom and put in my toothbrush, the tube of crude toothpaste we used—we couldn't let our teeth rot—and the bottle of shampoo that we had. I then ran out of the house, right past the room where my sister was screaming for her lost child as I heard the sound of fists hitting flesh, and my brother's anguished scream pierced the air as I'd left.

I'd been…around six years old. It's been three years since I'd left. Long enough for me to forget their names. Forget the location of my old village…long enough to learn how to survive out here. I'd wandered from place to place, wondering where I was supposed to go. I knew the Goddesses were real, but I didn't care. They didn't stop that horrible day from happening, but maybe it was to get me away from that dead-end life. Still. I didn't care about if there were dieties watching over Hyrule or not, not after what I'd seen. All I was concerned with was with how cruel people could be and my own survival.

I know a lot more than I used to. Even from back then. I grew up and I learned and I thought through what had been my life back then.

I used to just exist. Now I actually live.

I sighed, my crimson-coloured eyes, which match my fiery crimson hair, which glinted with coppery bits in the sunlight, opening.

I needed to get moving.


	2. Chapter One: Into the Desert I Go

**Innocence Doesn't Last**

* * *

><p><strong>RATING:<strong> T for language and content, but will most likely go to M later.

**SUMMARY:** A young redheaded girl. That's all I was. A Wanderer. I have no home. I'm sucked into this boy's journey…He's so innocent. I hope it lasts for him.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter Title:** Into The Desert I Go

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, but I didn't care.<p>

I rose from my sitting position—I had been meditating, resting while I waited for it to get late enough for me to feel safe to move. I shouldered my knapsack—a newer one. The old one had long since grown too small for my few belongings, and had begun to fall apart. I'd made a pouch out of it, for pellets for my slingshot that I'd gotten in Hyrule Market when I was seven-and-a-half.

My worn boots sunk slightly into the loose, dirty sand as I passed the broken fences. I was on my way into the desert. Why? I wanted to see the Gerudo Fortress, learn as much as I could about the place and the Gerudo themselves. Since I was female, I was hoping that I would be permitted to. Not to mention, it was the only place I hadn't been other than to see the Zora, and I'd talked to one down at Lake Hylia. He was a rather polite fellow.

The black cloak I wore hid my face from view, and I tugged it tightly around my shoulders. It was cold in the desert at night. I trudged on, and before long I came to a plank—I walked across it, hearing the scritch-scratching of a Skullatula somewhere. I didn't care. Those vermin weren't worth my time unless they were in my way.

As soon as I got off the plank, I could see it; the bridge that led to the Gerudo Fortress—a few torches were burning. It had to be about three in the morning. I walked closer to it, and pushed my hood down. No need to make the guard uneasy if I covered my face. I didn't want to be considered a hostile, since I've heard that the Gerudo women's fighting ability was formidable.

"Halt. Who goes there?" The guard had on a purple outfit that showed her belly and was loose on her legs. Desert wear. I liked the look of it, to be honest.

"Just a wanderer. My name is Kit Masagobi." Yes, I had a last name. It was a rarity for some reason. I had no idea why.

"Kit Masagobi…That means Kit in the Beautiful Blossoms in Gerudian…" The female Guard spoke thoughtfully. She must have been lonely since she seemingly quite eagerly wanted to strike up a conversation. Her scimitars shone in the light from the torches. "Why are you here?"

"Well…I love to travel and learn about foreign cultures. I've been travelling and learning for years now…" The look of curiousity in the woman's face made my explanation halt.

"But you're just a kid." She spoke gently. She had an almost motherly look in her eyes, but she looked to be sixteen-barely a woman. Not old enough to have a child, and she didn't look as if she had had one.

"I know. I've been travelling since I was six…I left home because there was nothing for me there." I shrugged.

"Well…Outsiders are not usually permitted unless they are a guest of a Gerudo." She spoke, but her topaz-orangey eyes shone. "I guess I have a guest now."

"But…but I barely know you." I was surprised. I wasn't used to too much random kindness. I was used to being called a filthy, or stupid kid, I was used to getting bottles or rocks thrown at me or being shooed. Not random kindness.

"Ah, but I like you already kid. Besides, ya look like you need to take a rest."

I chuckled. I knew I looked like crap. My hair was very long, very healthy, but it was up in a greasy, filthy braid. I hadn't washed it in about a week. I knew I probably smelled bad. I had smudges of dirt on my face and probably had a scratch or two from being chased by a Stalchild into a sticker bush.

"Okay, if you're sure…" I shrugged. I'd been sleeping on the hard ground with only a blanket over me and under my head for months now. I didn't like spending rupees to spend in an inn. I just plain didn't like going to inns anyway—the more expensive ones were the ones that weren't infested with disease, filth, or lice or fleas. You were more likely to be uninfested by such pests sleeping out in the field than in one of those inns.

"I am. My shift'll be over after the next guards get here, at around sunrise." She shrugged. "Then I get to go eat and sleep."

"Okay." I nodded. "Could you please tell me what not to do whilst I'm at the Fortress?"

"Well… There's not that much. We're rather open. Just be polite and friendly." She shrugged. "Oh, and keep with me if you can."

All of a sudden a caw startled both of us. A crow swooped down at me, the glint of my earring—I had silver, small hoops in—had attracted it. I recognized this bird—he'd been bothering me for some time. I got out my old, worn dagger and slashed at it, and got it's wing. "Ha! I gotcha!" I looked at her. "Sorry, Miss… This bugger has been following me for days." It fluttered it's other wing uselessly, cawing on the ground. It was pitiful. But, these birds were overpopulating anyway, and were a nuisance to travelers such as I was. Besides, they were delicious when plucked and cooked over a fire.

She was silent… "Call me Nikaru… and It's fine, Kit." She gave a grin. "How about we take it to the cooks in the Fortress before we sleep?"

I smiled, and noticed that I was not used to it. I'm not even sure that it was a noticeable smile. I usually had a rather apathetic facial expression, and I couldn't really always help that. "Sounds good, Nikaru."

The time passed rather slowly after that. I'd sat down and had gotten out a book to read—it was just a borrowed book, from a friend I had in Kakariko. I loved it though. It told about the different customs of the Hylians, and the Sheikah.

_Hylian females are taught to be docile and ladylike from the beginning. Their men are taught to be caretakers for their families, and they often are the only ones who work or hunt for food. Women have gained equal citizenship in the past few years, though, due to the King._

_That brings us to the subject of the Sheikah. The Shadow race. They are protectors to the Hylian royal family, first and foremost. Their race's numbers, however, dwindle quickly. Soon there will be no Sheikah. Hylians outside of the Royal family distrust those of the Shadow race. Such discrimination is because not much is known about the Sheikah. The Hylian commonfolk fear what they cannot comprehend._

_The Sheikah's way is to live like a shadow—unknown. To leave no trace. This is why it is customary for them to wear a cowl, or to otherwise hide their faces. This is mostly for the men of their species, not the women. They bind their heads with cloth—turbans, almost—to help keep their description from being passed around. They bind their hands to protect them from their weapons._

_Every Sheikah, man, woman, or child, is taught to be a skilled fighter. All Sheikah have the power of prophesy, although it depends on their bloodline and the person on how accurate and how useful their ability can be. They usually have tanned, honey-coloured skin, blood-red eyes, and blonde hair. Their hair will turn silver almost overnight once they get old enough, but this is rarely seen due to the fact that most Sheikah die in their twenties or younger, protecting the Hyrulian Royal family._

Nikaru cleared her throat. "You can read?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes. I've been reading ever since I can remember… I think I was about three." She shrugged. "A neighbor I used to live near by taught me."

"Why didn't your parents?" She asked, her long orange hair shifting in the chilly desert wind. I shuddered, bringing my cloak closer.

"Honestly, I can't remember my family much. My parents had matters of their own to deal with. I remember that they were neglectful…I barely saw them, and when I did it was like seeing a stranger, not a parent."

Her eyes grew a bit wide. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Did you have any siblings?"

I nodded. "Yes…"

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know. I presume they're still alive, as well as my parents." I truly didn't care. I would never see them again. I don't care to see them again. Especially not my parents. My siblings? They will have a better life, and they've probably forgotten me by now. I hope, for thier sake, that they got away from mother and father and got to have a family.

"Don't you think they missed you?" She was merely curious, not scolding, although it could have been spoken in such a tone.

I gave a wry smile. "Even if they did, they'll think that I'm dead and gone at this point. Besides, I like life better now."

She nodded. "…I have a sister. I want to take you to meet her after we sleep and have breakfast. She teaches some young ones how to read."

"Sounds good." I looked up to the sky, and saw it was getting lighter. I looked past Nikaru and I saw a group of Gerudo coming closer. They looked much like Nikaru, but there were subtle differences even though their clothing was all alike. Their bodies were slightly different—one shorter, one taller—one had more orangey hair, another had more reddish hair. One even had a blue tinge near the outside of her iris and near her pupil. One even had a piercing under her lip.

"Nikaru, who's this?" One asked.

"This little one's name is Kit Masagobi. She's a traveler."

"This young?" One of the Gerudo asked. She had slight silver streaks running through her bangs.

"Yes. I'm taking her to the Fortress as a guest—she wants to learn about our culture." Nikaru smiled. I smiled and nodded as well, bowing slightly at my waist in an automatic sign of respect. I had no idea why I had this particular reflex, but I did.

"All right, Nikaru. Have fun, Little One." The one with the piercing on her face laughed and smiled. I gave a wider smile and nodded, and then Nikaru and I started off through the pass, my book long since put back into my knapsack.

I couldn't wait to get there, excitement brewing in my stomach for once. I haven't felt excitement in months…


	3. Chapter Two: My First Gerudian Friends

**Innocence Doesn't Last**

* * *

><p><strong>RATING:<strong> T for language and content, but will most likely go to M later.

**SUMMARY:** A young redheaded girl. That's all I was. A Wanderer. I have no home. I'm sucked into this boy's journey…He's so innocent. I hope it lasts for him.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter Title:** My First Gerudian Friends

* * *

><p>We finally reached the Fortress, and Nikaru smiled at a woman who was standing guard at the bottom of a staircase, which looked to be carved into the stone itself. I was impressed.<p>

"Hello Rika, how are you?" She smiled, and the other woman smiled back. They had cloths hiding their mouths, but the cloth was see-through. Probably for practicality.

"Good, good. I see you have a little guest—she looks like she has Gerudo in her." She spoke quizzically.

"I don't really know what all I have in me, Miss Rika." I spoke. "I'm just a wanderer who loves learning about cultures and the different races. Nikaru was kind enough to take me in as a guest."

"Good on ya, Nikaru." Rika patted her on the back. "By the way, King Ganondorf wants to meet all visitors to the Fortress."

"Oh, all right." Nikaru smiled. "Well, Seeya at lunch, Rika."

"Seeya later." She started walking and I quickly caught up.

"Oh, sorry…" She slowed down a little bit. Since I was still young, and rather small, I had problems keeping up with taller people. It usually didn't bother me that much.

"It's all right." I assured her. "I'm quite used to it."

"So…what kind of work have you done before?" She asked.

"Well, sometimes to bargain for a bed to sleep in or in the winter months, a warm place to sleep, I'd help out with a family's work or with watching their children. I can keep them in line because I merely act older than I am and I understand them." I shrugged. "Sometimes I work as a delivery girl, other times I get a few rupees for watching a shop while the owner takes breaks or looks for a permanent replacement for an employee who quit. I've pretty much done miscellaneous things here and there to scrape up a living." We, in this time, had walked up the staircase.

Oh, my goodness. The fortress was extensive and impressive—carved out of stone, and I loved it immediately.

"I see." She nodded. "Before I nap let's swing by the bathing room." She suggested.

"Sounds good." My nose wrinkled as I got a whiff of myself. Goddesses, I stank. "I really need a bath…Urgh."

"Hmm…" She looked me over closely. "You also need new clothes. I'll see if I can find anything old of mine that'll fit you."

"You don't have to do that…" I began to protest lightly, but I saw her look. I then looked down to my clothes—and I winced.

There were worn patches on my knees, my shorts having been through more than pants should. They were a washed out-looking dark brown. They also had been re-hemmed two times, due to the damage and wear they had suffered, and just barely covered my knees. My cloak had been pushed behind my shoulders so I could feel the light sunlight. It was worn as well.

My shirt, a dark grey sleeveless tunic, was about done for. The lacing at the throat part had long since broken, so I had used some twine a kind woman had given me along with payment for watching her children for her while she went to visit a dying family member. The seams had been re-done about two times, lest they simply fall apart. My boots were scuffled, and otherwise were the newest part of my wardrobe, even though they were given to me by a man who's son had grown out of them and had seen that my old boots had been done for. I'd helped him with housework while his wife had been stuck in bed with pneumonia.

I had no other clothing than this type, I had another pair of the same type of clothing in my knapsack which had holes which I needed to patch on the pants and I needed to strengthen the shirt's seams. I didn't have much, but it was enough.

"…Okay. Thank you, Nikaru." Her kindness was almost too much. I never had anyone who had been this randomly kind to me. Never. Other people always wanted something, or gave me something to repay me for something I had done. I saw little true, simple kindness like this nowadays.

I was cursed with instinctual kindness and caring, however, even if I didn't see too much kindness because of the fact of my young age and not having a family, or a home, or because I wandered around and didn't settle down in a single place. Even at the way I acted—some adults don't like it when a mere child is more mature or knowledgeable than themselves, and they subconsciously—or even consciously—punish that child for it in any way they can.

If I saw a family or person starving, I would give my food to them and even go hunting for them and teach them how, if possible. If I saw a feeble elder trying to do something that they needed some help to accomplish, I would gently start to help them without being too intrusive. If I saw a woman in a ragged dress, trying to haggle the prices of what they needed down too far, with children hanging to her skirts with dirty, gaunt faces, I would slip her as many rupees as I could spare. I would offer help with no thought for payment oftentimes, only asking for a job where I could get paid if I desperately needed money or a place to sleep.

Like I said…I was gratefully and appreciatively cursed with a kind, caring nature. I liked myself better for it.

She stepped into a doorway and I followed—it was nice and cool in here. It had begun to warm up outside already. I trailed slightly behind her, looking around.

We turned a few corners, first to the right, then to the left, and then into an open doorway where the most delicious smell was wafting from. My mouth watered at the spicy scent. I could smell meat, roasted, and a salty gravy-like concoction. A Gerudo, with silvery hair that was swept back in a bun, smiled.

"Ah, Hello Nikaru. What brings you to the kitchen?" It was rather like a Hylian kitchen, I noticed. It had a stove and such, but there was also a fire pit in the center of the floor, now with a metal grate over it, and it had strings of peppers, onions and such things hanging above our heads.

"Well, my guest here killed a crow," She gestured at me, "And I thought to bring it to you instead of throwing it away."

"Ahh, thank you Nikaru…and thank you too, little one. This crow will be a lovely part of the stew for lunch." The older Gerudo smiled, and I felt my lips twitch slightly. Once again, I was not sure if that could have been seen as a smile.

I couldn't help from sniffing, my stomach grumbling loudly. My mouth watered. I quickly bit the inside of my cheek to stifle that—I would have time to eat later. I would survive.

The Gerudian cook looked at me gently. "How long has it been since you last ate, Little One?"

I thought about lying. Truly, I did, but it would only constitute a reason for disliking me. There was no tangible need to lie to these lovely people. "It's been about two days…" At the silver-haired Gerudo's look, I felt the need to explain. "I gave all of my food to a family who was starving in Kakariko…They needed it more than me. I went hunting for them, and I didn't have enough to keep any for myself. I ran out of bread two days ago on the way here, and I didn't think to hunt before I came here."

"It's okay, Little One." She spoke gently, and snapped her fingers a second later. "Come here," She ushered me over to a stove, and I quizzically looked at her. She dipped a small spoon into the large stewing pot and blew on it gently, then held it out with her hand underneath it, handing it to me. I didn't quite get what she was trying to do, then I remembered a mother doing this same thing to a daughter, letting her taste the stew to see what it needed.

I quickly, but carefully, took the spoon and then placed it into my mouth, pouring the deliciously hot soup inside. My mouth burst with flavour—I was so unused to real flavour in food and especially soup. I always drank water. The spices almost hurt my tongue because of their intensity, and there were bits of carrots, herbs, and even a bit of meat. All deliciously and perfectly cooked, with a salty overtone that I loved. I, after all, loved salty foods.

"That was…scrumptious!" I couldn't keep the peppy sound from my voice, but I cleared my throat quickly and composed myself. "Thank you."

"It is no problem, little one. And while emotions may be discouraged in other cultures, they are not in the Gerudo." Her eyes twinkled. "Please, call me Obaa-Kitau. It means Grandmother Kitau." She chuckled.

"All right, thank you Obaa-Kitau." My smile was warm.

"What did you like most about the stew?" I could tell she really wanted to know. "Hylian food is so bland, so I half expected you to think it was too spicy."

"Too spicy? Nope! I mean, it was so spicy it hurt, but in a pleasant way. It was also really salty, and I like salty." I licked my lips. "Besides…I've always had a rather high spice tolerance, compared to most Hylians."

A silent second passed, and then I felt Nikaru and Obaa-Kitau's hands simultaneously slap me on the back, their howling laughter somewhat infectious. I chuckled, somewhat confused.

"Ah, you'll fit right in here, Kit!" Nikaru laughed, her eyes almost streaming tears due to her mirth.

I suddenly noticed that this place held a certain…spiciness to it. It was much better than the either boringly bland and subdued Hylian lifestyle, and slightly more interesting than the simplistic ways of the Kokiri—whom I hadn't learned much about, since they didn't trust outsiders—or even the tribal-like ways of the Gorons, who I had only seen in a glimpse and had heard about, never really having the supplies necessary to travel up to the Goron's City.

The Gerudian accents had a certain spice to them, a small lilt that was artistic and beautiful. It reminded me of the sunrise and spicy, delicious chili. I loved the contrast between Hylian culture, where it was better for a female to be subdued and docile, compared to here where they wore outfits that exposed their beauty instead of hiding it and learned how to defend themselves. Women weren't even allowed to become knights and protect the Hylian Royal family unless they were Sheikah. Women's voices were usually stifled by the males and taught to speak "like a lady" while Gerudian females were outspoken and were allowed to be emotionally forward. Even though Hylians were becoming more equal among the genders, the old ways were still apparent and I disliked them greatly.

As I thought about it, a smile grew on my face. Yes, I'd fit right in here.


End file.
